FAQ
This page is intended to contain frequently asked questions, and even the answers when they are known. Feel free to add additional questions or answers. You can also check Gameloft's official FAQ Game version # What is the more recent version of the game? #: The current version of the game is 1.1.0 # When will 1.1.0 be available for Android? #: 1.1.0 is now available for Android. Gems # How do I earn gems without spending money. #: There are four ways to do this. #:# Take part in a PVP match and play to completion even if you are getting crushed. You will get 1 gem, or 2 if you manage to win. #:# The first slot in the bronze lottery will sometimes give gems, back out and reenter the bronze lottery until the first slot has gems in it and then do your free daily spin. #:# Free game button #:## iOS: If you are playing under iOS, you can get up to 20 gems a day from watching free ads from the free gem button on the gem store page. #:## Android: If you are playing under Android, the free gem button will take you to a list of TapJoy offers that you can accept to get gems. Some of these will give you gems for downloading and installing apps. You should be careful as some of the offers have real world costs or commitments associated with them however. # I have some spare gems what should I spend them on? #: The best thing to spend gems on... #:; For a low level character: #:* 3rd passive skill slot ( 50 gems ) - Wait til you have a third passive skill #:* 4th passive skill slot ( 100 gems ) - Wait you have a fourth passive skill. #:* Bag space ( 10 gems for first two, and goes up by 10 for each additional 2 slots ) - Extra bag space. It makes gathering charms a lot easier. #:; For a higher level character, anything above plus: #:* A ring ( 50 gems ) - The lower level rings become cheaper over time. If you don't have one yet, get one on the cheap side. #:* Weapons for weapon challenges ( 50 - 125 gems ) - These allow you go get the rare charms that are offered once a week. If you buy a weapon for this, keep it, upgrade it and use it as a charm vault to make up for the bag space it uses. # What buying about weapons and armor? #: Before the end game, any weapon or armor you buy will eventually be replaced and become cheaper. If you absolutely want to buy something though, go for a weapon over armor as it will make the largest difference. #: If you are a completionist, the only way to get the highest level equipment is to buy it. The level 97 imperial weapon costs 8000 gems, which if paid for requires the purchase $60 worth of gems ( a $50 and $10 gem pack ) or to earn by free requires 266 days; assuming that every day you watch 10 ads, win 15 gems in lottery, and play and lose 5 PVP matches. Charms # What are the best charms to use? #: It depends on the slot. #:; Triangle #:* Perception ( but only if crit. chance is less than 100% ) - big DPS increase #:* Mind or Ghost ( for PVP, especially once crit. chance is 100% ) #:; Circular #:* Agility - big DPS increase ( especially at higher levels ) #:* Power - For lower level characters after 1.1.0 update, power can be better than agility. See the strategy section at the charms page for when to make the switch. #:; Square #:* Bandit - ( up to the point that a single hit full heals you from 1 hp health to max. Approx 10% ) #:* Wisdom - The more enemies you hit the more energy you get. Is great for chaining area burst damage attacks... as the attack itself should help fill your energy. #:; Star #:* Monk - ( Monk is better than any other star gem. ) It pretty much gives the benefit of a X% damage increase, but also increases the benefit of wisdom by making you hit faster. Likewise for bandit, if you can hit things faster, you can survive burst damage from enemies better. #:* Otherwise any of Winter/Storm/Blessing/Solider - Either pick what ever is higher, or try to balance so you have a little of each to take advantage of enemy elemental weakness. Blessing seems to be a little better than it's straight percentage implies, and solider boost all damages. Equipment # At what level does the next set of gear become available in the store. #: Roughly every twelve levels, though gear can also be unlocked by reaching certain parts in the story. See the equipment page for more details. # I have a bunch of gold, should I buy something now or save it. #: Gold continues to get easier to get as you get further into the game and in later stages of the eternal battle. The best use of gold is to upgrade your weapon or buy the best weapon you can. As the best charms effectively act as multipliers to the damage done by your weapon. A slight increase in base weapon damage is a big improvement in damage. # What is the highest tier of equipment available. #:; Craftable #:* Tier 100 Saintly weapons and armor. Added in 1.1.0 #:; Purchasable by gems #:* Tier 97 Imperial/Lawgiver Weapons and Lawgiver armor #:* Tier 99 ring #:; Purchasable by gold #:* Tier 94 Slayer Weapons and armor #:; Found in game #:* Tier 95 Weapons and armor, name changes based on class. Note that Tier 94 Slayer stuff is better. # How do I get equipment of tier X? #:* There is a table on the equipment page showing how to get equipment of certain levels. Missions and challenges often require equipment that is only available by purchase. # Why can't I craft the tier 100 items, I have enough spiritstones. #: You need to be level 70 to craft them. Farming Note: This section is slightly outdated with update 1.1.0 as there are now more choices at higher levels. # Where are the best places to farm gold, equipment, charms, materials and XP. #: You can get gear almost as good as the shop items from drops, though it's probab #:; For characters under level 45 #:* Consider farming gear in the co-op arenas. They seem to have a good rate of dropping gear and charms. #:; For characters in the high 30s to the mid 70s. #:* Both the eternal battle and the elite versions of the co-op levels are good choices. Pick an area where the monsters are at least the same level as your character to ensure that you get the best drops. #:; For characters above the mid 70s. #:* The only choice is the eternal battle, and you might need to start at the higher wave numbers to be able to get experience. Monsters about 10 levels below the character don't give any experience. You can estimate the monster level by adding the way number to 36. So wave 55 or so will get nearly level 100 monsters. On the boss waves you can also get items, gold and experiences from the spawned mobs. In particular with both Roth the Repugnant and the Demon Wolf you can hold off on actually finishing the boss and just farm the add on monsters for a bit. Skills # What is the highest number of points that can be placed into any skill? #: You can put 20 points into a skill. # What does the book of skill do? #: It gives 2 skill points when used. If you receive one, you will find it in the potions tab on the characters inventory. # How do I get a book of skill? #: You win them in the lottery. For the bronze lottery the book will occasionally appear in the sixth prize slot. The 6th slot is a bit rare but still happens. It also appears in earlier slots in the silver and gold lotteries but those require gems to play. # How do I get access to the third and forth passive skill slots? #: The only way to get access to these skill slots is to pay to unlock them. 50 gems for the third slot and 100 gems for the forth slot. Levels # What is the highest level obtainable. #: Despite what the game help says level 100 appears to be the ceiling. When enough experience is earned that a character should advance to level 101 the experience is set back to zero and the level remains 100. Weekend Challenges # How do I find the current weekend challenge? #: The challenges are listed in the News section which you can get to from the World Map screen. # I completed the weekend challenge with the required weapon but did not get a reward. #: Weekend challenges haw two possible awards. The first is a gem award for completing the challenge without the required weapon equipped. The second is a rare charm for completing the challenge with the required weapon. You can only get one of the awards. If you do it without the weapon and later do it will the weapon you will still not get the charm. Furthermore, you only can do the challenge for one character. # Okay I did the weekend challenge with the required weapon, did not get the gem reward, and still got nothing and it does not show up as completed. #: There is possible display bug in the description of the challenge. For example getting the "Archives Challenge" which stated that it required completing the Warmage Academy with a tier 10 weapon, when it actually required completing the Archives Challenge with a tier 13 weapon. One way to check for this problem is to switch to another character see what the challenge shows as for that character and then switch back. Places # How do I get the flag for the castle at the center of the map to become available. #: The flag represents the tutorial battleground. Once you leave the tutorial there is no way to get back there. Known Bugs * Note: A new update 1.1.0 has just been released. It is possible that it fixes many of the bugs listed below. Unfortunately this game currently has a few of bugs. This section is for documenting them and any work arounds. This still needs a bunch of info added to it # Charm merge: If you have an item selected in the shop when a charm is merging you would lose the charm but get the item. #: Fixed in version 1.0.1 #: Exploit: This was used by some to get free access to paid gear by merging cheap charms. # Negative charm: Character has a negative number of a charm. #: Selling the charm just decreases the number further and further from zero. #: It prevents merging charms pass it to higher levels. #: Work-around: To get rid of a negative charm, add it to a cheap item with the right slot and sell it with the charm still on it. # Online DPS bug. You character stops doing damage online and has very low health #: The game seems to ignore all equipment including gems worn by a character when online for some characters. #: Theory: This seems to happen after a higher tier of shop items had been unlocked by passing a certain story point instead of unlocking by level. The current theory is this is a broken exploit detection code that didn't account for all the ways a character could have legally gotten items. #: Possible workaround: Sell all charms and equipment not currently worn. # Stats bug. Character develops negative base stats, such as having -180% crit. damage when no charms equipped or less than 100% move speed. #: This seems similar to the online DPS bug but impacts offline characters. #: Still in 1.1.0 - This does not appear to be fixed by 1.1.0. # Missing skill points #: After a crash, characters can end up without any skill points to spend. # Invisible crystal bug. One of the three crystals to unlock the next wave is missing #: The game knows the crystal is there and prevents the character walking through it, but also hasn't drawn it on the screen and prevents attacks from damaging it. #: This seems to happen when entering the inventory or other screen just after killing a boss before all the crystals have appeared. # Equipment upgrade rollback bug #: This happens occasionally after upgrading a piece of equipment. The equipment will downgrade back to the previous level and can't be upgraded again, so it is stuck at the lower upgrade level. #: Only apparent solution is to just sell the equipment and buy it (or find it) again. Backing up your characters # How do I back up my character? #: Gameloft has mentioned that the game will eventually support server side back up, but this is apparently not yet live. #:; iOS #:* You can also use the normal iOS backup and restore feature, though this will effect all apps. You can save a historical backup in iTunes by going to preferences -> devices -> clicking on the backup you want to archive and right clicking ( option click ) and selecting archive. #:* You can also use software such as iExplorer to back up the document folder for just the app and restore it. This is not supported, so care should be taken. This works even on non-rooted devices. #:; Android #:* On Android you might be able to use Titanium Backup ( requires rooted device ). Likewise this is not supported. See also this thread on the official support site. Social # How do I add a friend? #: In multiplayer, you can select another player in the lobby and hit the "Add Friend" button. #:; Facebook friends #:* You can also add your Facebook friends by connecting to facebook on the Gifting / Social page and picking the "Invite a friend" option choosing "Facebook" and connecting. #:; Gameloft Live friends #:* In version 1.0 and 1.0.1 you can hit the blue Gameloft live button in the lower right corner of the screen, log into your Gameloft live account ( creating one if necessary ). Scroll the friends selection on the left side. Click the Add friend button. Type in the name and hit search. Click the blue plus next to the name which will send an invite. The other player will need to go to messages to accept the invite. #:* In version 1.1.0 there is no way to add Gameloft friends directly in the app. You will need to use another Gameloft app to add friends, such as "Gameloft Live!". # How do I accept a Gameloft friend invite? #:In version 1.0 and 1.0.1, click the blue gameloft logo on the world map. Log into Gameloft live if necessary scroll down to message. Select the Request tab and accept the requests listed there. #:In version 1.1.0. You will need to use another Gameloft game, or Gameloft Live! to accept friend requests. # I'm looking for friends. #: Considering adding your Gameloft Live id to the list at Dungeon Hunter 4 Wiki:Add me and sending friend requests to others on the list. ( Please keep all add requests to that page. ) Category:Categoryless